The Academy
by storyteller7789
Summary: So where do Secret Scientists send their children for school? The Academy, where they not only learn what any normal kid learns in public school but also more about the cryptids their parents study. This is where Zak Saturday now goes. But soon someone is going to show up and turn everything upside down. Zak/OC, possible Wadi/OC and Ulraj/OC, taking OC's for both of these pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I've been meaning to work on this for some time now but never got around to it. This first bit is just a bit of background for the story.**

So after the whole losing his Kur powers Zak asked his parents if he could go to school. He wanted to have a little bit of a "normal" life. Instead he gets sent to the Academy, a school for the children of Secret Scientists. Luckily for him Wadi and Ulraj opted to go with him. I'm not gonna start off with when he first gets there because for the story's sake we need to start a little later on. Zak is now 15, and in his third year at the Academy, when the new girl shows up. Her parents are old friends of his parents, unbeknownst to either of them. They do NOT get along well at all in the beginning.

There will be no Zak/Wadi here so if you that's what your looking for, sorry but that's not what I'm writing. There will probably be some Wadi/OC and Ulraj OC, but I'm looking for characters so if anyone is interested in loaning their characters for the story I would appreciate it.

First chapter should be up in a day or two, maybe sooner but I'm a busy person so we'll see. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, and if any of you are readers of my other story "Assassina?" I'm going to finally be updating that one as well very soon, within the week at the very soonest. Look forward to hearing reviews or if you have any suggestions before hand that would be nice too and don't forget I need a couple of OC's if you all wanna see Ulraj and Wadi get some action too.


	2. And so it begins

**A/N: Okay well here's the first chapter of The Academy. This is my first Secret Saturdays fic so we'll see how it goes.**

? POV

The Academy, a unique school environment for the young and aspiring children of Secret Scientists or children wishing to become Secret Scientists. The school was built a little over five decades ago. Its classes are the same as any other school but with added in classes of cryptid classification, combat training, and weapons classes. Each teacher has been at one time or another, a Secret Scientist, and they're each designated to their area of specialty. Each student is brought in for private lessons, but group lessons are more common. There are 127 students total and 14 teachers, not including the headmaster and his secretary. The school is hidden away in a large forested area of Great Britain. Why Britain? Well if I knew I would tell you, but I'm just the new kid here. My name is Callie McClare, my mother is the author of several cryptid encyclopedias and probably the coolest woman to walk the earth. She was homeschooling me, but life got hectic. Dad left, Lyrah (my older sister) is being rebellious as usual, and well mom is to busy writing her next book. So here I am, thrown in with the other students, and even though I'm new here it wasn't hard to memorize the fastest ways to class. Speaking of which, I'm gonna be late.

No one's POV

The young girl ran down the hallway, looking back down at the piece of paper in her hand. "Room 6-B. Cryptid Classifications with Dr. Whitley." She sighed, and looked at the door closest to her. It read _4-A _across the top. She continued down the hallway until she found the one that had _6-B. _Just as she put her hand on the door, it opened, revealing the stern face of a woman obviously into her mid-forties. She wore a simple black suit, red hair pulled into a tight bun, streaks of gray visible, emerald eyes piercing. "You must be the new student I was told about. Welcome to Cryptid Classification." The woman spoke in a sharp, quick manner. "I am Dr. Whitley, please introduce your self to the class and then have a seat. Quickly, if you please." The girl was of a petite build, with earthy red-brown hair, honey amber eyes, and her skin was fairly pale. She wore a tank-top with the design of the union jack on it, black jeans that were torn up at the knees, and faced red converse. She let out a small sigh before speaking, "My name Callie, I'm from London, and I..." she stopped speaking, the fear of being around so many new people finally setting in. She blushed darkly and managed to make her way to an open seat. Daring to look up, which she regretted instantly, because now everyone was looking at her.

Dr. Whitley stepped forward at this point in time and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the class once more. The girl groaned softly, leaning into her hand. It was a while into the class before she saw a piece of paper slide in front of her. She looked to her left and saw another girl, then pointed to herself. The girl nodded, and at this Callie looked down and opened the note. It said _I understand being new. Wait for me after class and I can help you out. _She looked up at the other girl and smiled softly in thanks.

Sooner than later, class was over. Callie decided it was best to wait outside the door and as the students cleared out into the hallway, the other girl was waiting on the other side of the door. The girl wore a black wrap over her head and around her neck, a violet blouse and dark blue jeans with purple flats. She smiled, "I'm Wadi, don't worry about everyone staring earlier. It happens to all of us at least once, sometimes more often than not if your Zak." Callie smiled back and replied, "Well it's nice to meet you, this is my schedule but I've got no idea where the class rooms are." Wadi looked over the schedule quickly before grabbing the other girls hand. "Come on, we have the next two classes together. And lunch too, but there's one other class before that. Lucky for you, my friend Zak has that class the same period." the two girls made their way to the next classroom, making small talk and getting to know each other. When they reached their next class Wadi looked over and said softly, "Mr. Clent is odd but he's nice, since you're new this should be fun." The two girls giggled as they opened the door and stepped in.

The man standing at the front of the room was at least 6'5". Shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes, gave him a charming look, but behind his eyes was an intelligence they could only hope to ever have. "Ah, young Ms. McClare, such a pleasure to finally meet you. I met your mother once. Charming woman, even more so when she finally looked up from her writing." He chuckled and gestured to the couches in the room, "Please make yourself comfortable, this is Language and it's hard to learn something so intricate when your uncomfortable." Callie smiled and sat down on the couch next to a young man wearing a blue and gold Pacers shirt with matching pants, Pacers cap and blue and orange nikes. He had brown hair and green eyes. He smiled and held out his hand, "Name's Thomas Greene, you'll love this guy. Best teacher, next to Mrs. Dunnwurthy. She's the athletics and combat teacher." Callie smiled, "I'm Callie." At this Mr. Clent began to talk in length about the Sumerian language and how it was more commonly found when working in the cryptology field.

At the end of class, Wadi smiled, "So I see you've met Thomas, resident Pacers fan and holder of the obstacle course record." The boy blushed slightly when Wadi said that. "It's nothing big really, just in shape is all." Wadi just smiled and gestured for them to follow her. Their next class, Mathematics, was rather dull as was their teacher, Professor Aldian, who was a man into his early sixties, white hair with pale blue eyes and obviously no sense of fashion. The three were talking about the professors mismatched socks when two blurs passed by them, along with shouts of "No fair!" and "You always say that!" Wadi sighed slightly, "Well you were going to have to meet them sometime." The two figures began walking in their direction, one was a rather odd looking young man, with what appeared to be a seaweed mustache, but Callie may have been mistaken (and she was). The other had jet black hair with a shock of white in the front, tan skin and piercing gray eyes. Wadi gestured to them both, "This is Ulraj and this is Zak. I hope you two will be kind enough to escort my new friend here to her next class since you are all going to the same place?" Zak nodded his head and smirked, "What's the worst that could happen Wadi?" She shook her head and smiled at Callie, "If they misbehave themselves, just let me know at lunch." Callie laughed slightly and nodded in agreement. Soon the group split up Wadi and Thomas in one direction with Ulraj, Zak, and Callie in the other.

Ulraj cleared his throat before speaking, "So, Callie, what is it your parents do?" She sighed, "My mother is a writer. She's written several famous cryptid encyclopedias. As for my father, last time I checked he wasn't interested in being a Secret Scientist anymore." Ulraj nodded, "You do not seem to speak fondly of him." Zak nodded in agreement and then spoke up, "Anyways, we're off to combat training. Mrs. Dunnwurthy can be hard but don't take it to personally. It's just her personality." Callie chuckled, "I think I can hold my own, I'm not some over emotional and dainty porcelain doll." Zak smirked slightly, "We'll see, I've yet to meet anyone who can put up with her."

**A/N: Oh a cliffhanger? Indeed, we'll find out what happens in combat training tomorrow but for now we've got the important characters introduced. Reviews are loved and I like to hear any critiques you may have. Flames are unwanted and unnecessary. Please be respectful.**


	3. The fight and lunch

**A/N: Alright back at it. Here is the second chapter for your enjoyment. Also I am still taking female oc's to pair up with Ulraj. If I don't get any takers soon though, I'll be inserting a character of my own creation. **

Zak's POV

Mrs. Dunnwurthy stood at the front of the room, in what the students like to call "intimidation mode". She only dresses like this when there's a new kid, and to be honest it usually works pretty well on everyone, no matter how long we've been here. Callie looks at me, "She doesn't look that bad. Honestly it's a nice change of pace." I just chuckle and shake my head, "Just wait until she calls you up there to spar for the first time. You'll see what I'm talking about when I say that she'll get to you. The woman can be harsh, especially if your over confident." Callie just sighed, rolled her eyes and found a place to sit. I just snorted, honestly this girl didn't realize how awful Mrs. Dunnwurthy could be. Although I've got to admit that her determination is intriguing to say the least. Well here comes the entertainment.

No ones POV

Mrs. Dunnwurthy smiled viciously, "So, Mrs. McClare, how are you faring on your first day hear." As the woman spoke her smile grew wider, the tone of her voice laced with sarcasm and bitter intent. Callie took in a deep breath, before calmly replying, "Yes Mrs. Dunnwurthy, I've found the school interesting and diverse just like the teachers here." She smiled softly as she finished speaking, but the older woman's smile turned into a sneer, "Well, flattery won't get you anywhere, put your things down and get changed into this sparring outfit." She threw a white and black bundle at the girl who caught it and made her way to the locker room. Zak snickered lightly before whispering to Ulraj, "That girl doesn't realize what she's in for." Ulraj only gave a small 'hmph' in reply and waited for the girl to come out. Everyone was watching intently as the locker room door opened.

The sparring outfits were simple wrap around sleeveless shirts, pants and a cloth belt. Callie sighed softly as she took her spot on the sparring mat. The older woman smiled grimly, "So girl, do you even know how to fight? Or was your mom to intent on those stupid books of hers to even bother training you?" Callie narrowed her eyes slightly but managed to keep her voice under control, "My father taught me, before he left, afterwards I kept up with the training on my own time. I may not be as good as some of the others but I'm not totally helpless." Dunnwurthy smiled even wider at this, "Well not only can you banter back, but you've also not lost control of your emotions yet. I'm almost impressed. Almost." At this she surged forward aiming to hit in the girls abdomen area. Callie did a sidestep at the last minute, putting her hands against the woman's back, using her own momentum to continue pushing her forward. The combat instructor turned around and continued to throw blows, Callie barely dodging out of the way. That is until she felt herself stumble over the mat, at this Dunnwurthy used it to her advantage and slammed her fist down against the girl's shoulder, causing her to fall and skid a few feet.

Zak had to admit, she was holding her own pretty well until that last hit. Dunnwurthy was going to destroy her for that bit of back talk at the beginning of the spar. Unless she stayed down, which she would do if she was smart. "So do you yield, little girl, or do I need to continue to beat your little smart ass mouth until you learn respect?" Dunnwurthy practically snarled at the girl. Callie gave a small grunt as she picked herself up, "I'm not going to be bullied and certainly not by a teacher." As she got back on her feet, she rolled her shoulder and took a couple of breaths. Dunnwurthy stood up straight and seemed to look the girl up and down, "Well, I'll be damned. You've certainly got spunk girl, nothing like your mother in the area of combat. You may take your seat now." Callie only nodded in reply and made her way back to her seat. Zak looked over at the girl in surprise, no one had ever walked away from Mrs. Dunnwurthy after something like that. Class went on as usual after that. When it was over Zak and Ulraj waited outside for Callie to come out. As the girl emerged from the door, Zak instantly was all over her with questions, "How did you walk away from that spar without her totally kicking your ass? No one has ever done that before, what makes you so special?" Callie just laughed slightly before smirking, "What's the matter, jealous that I could handle myself with her and you can't? Emasculating, isn't it?" Zak and Callie locked eyes and the entire way to the cafeteria, did nothing but argue.

When they got to the table where Wadi, Thomas and Ulraj were, the argument had escalated to insulting each others personal lives. Wadi sighed and finally, slamming her hands on the table, interjected with, "If you two are done flirting, would you like to kiss and make up now so that we can eat lunch in peace?" Both teens looked at the girl and blushed darkly. Zak crossed his arms over his chest, and muttered something about getting his tray, while Callie just huffed and replied, "As if I was flirting with him, I don't dare try to imagine the girl who gets stuck with him." She then pulled a sack out of her bag and pulled out a small salad and water bottle. The group ate lunch in silence, with simple questions about each others day and how classes have been. After lunch was over Wadi and Callie had to go to health, as did the boys, but health was taught by gender due to the fact that boys and girls reacted differently to the subjects.

The other classes went similarly and at the end of the day, Callie had not only gotten into two more arguments but had also made plans for a sleepover at her house with Wadi. As she said goodbye to her new friends, she figured school wouldn't be so bad. Especially if she and Zak ever started to get along, although thinking back to what Wadi said at lunch she couldn't help but admit to herself that he was pretty cute. But the only way they would end up together was if a miracle happened. Hopefully her mom would keep to her promise of a home cooked meal tonight. Callie sighed and waited on the bench for her sister to come pick her up, only to find herself sitting next to Zak Saturday once more. "So waiting on your mom too?" He asked nonchalantly as if this were a normal conversation. "Older sister, mom's supposed to be editing her book right now," she replied softly, "But it's cool I guess. I'm used to it by now anyways." Zak nodded, "Must be nice to have an actual sibling." At this she snorted, "If she wasn't still being rebellious and getting into arguments with our mom every night I would agree. As it is I just wish she'd shut up for a while."

A small black car pulled up at this point and Callie sighed, and swung her bag over her shoulder, "See ya later Zak." And with that she was gone. Zak waited another couple of minutes for his mom, but that was long enough for him to think about the new girl and annoying and pretty she was. It's not like he liked her, but she certainly wasn't bad looking. And soon he was on his way home as well.

**A/N: Okay so this took me forever to write, please review, I love to hear what my readers have to say. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
